


The Night Before Christmas

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Christmas Tree, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>klainetheiceprinces asked:Prompt: you keep coming into the store i work at to buy wreaths, what are you doing with all of these wreaths? au for Klaine pretty please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before Christmas

Kurt is inquisitive by nature, but this is extremely curious, even for the most blasé of employees.

He didn’t even want the job to begin with, he’s only doing it because Tom is a friend of the family and he really needed someone to help sell the wreaths before Christmas and Kurt--Kurt was available and could use the money.

And the guilt trip incentive for his dad to up his Christmas present, there’s that too.

Most of the customers come and go, never to be seen again, and as far as Kurt is concerned, that’s just as well.

But Mr. Bow Tie …

Mr. Cute Bow tie, actually.

He must have come to “The Wreath of Khan”--Kurt doesn’t know if he’s appalled at Tom’s sense of humor, at the fact that he’s apparently a fan of Star Trek, or if he wants to applaud him paying a tribute to his wife’s culture through a pun--for at least four times now.

To actually buy wreaths.

Smaller ones, bigger ones, and now here he is, cute as ever, to buy a truly gigantic one apparently, if his perusal of the bigger models is any indication.

“May I help you?” he offers, putting his protective gloves on as he approaches.

Cutie McBow Tie visibly blushes as Kurt comes closer, from his nose to his ears it’s adorable. “I, uh … yes, actually, I--we, need one of your biggest wreath?”

“Why?” The question is out of Kurt’s mouth before he realizes that he spoke up, and Cutie tenses all over.

“Why do you need to know?”

Kurt tries to play it nonchalant. “Merely curious,” he comments as he walks towards the bigger wreaths. “I find it odd, to buy so many of these Christmas decorations …”

“Oh.” A moment of silence behind him and Kurt looks over his shoulder. “So you’ve noticed me?”

“I usually don’t have people coming more than once to see me,” Kurt says, wincing at how lonely and pathetic that sounded.

True, sure, but pathetic nonetheless.

“Their loss, but that means that you’re all mine,” McCutie replies abruptly, and ain’t that nice?

“Oh.”

McCutie huffs an embarrassed laugh, looking at his feet. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make it awkward,” he says, and Kurt can’t deny that he feels warm all over and he knows that he must be blushing like crazy. “I’ll just buy my wreath, I promise it’s the last one.”

“If I say that you don’t have to leave, will you tell me what you are doing with all those wreaths?” Kurt asks, trying to dissipate the tension.

McCutie looks back at Kurt with wide eyes. “You don’t … you don’t mind? What I said to you?”

“It was a bit forward but no, I can’t say that I mind, per se.”

McCutie raises one eyebrow before smiling at Kurt. “I’m Blaine.”

“Kurt.”

“I know.”

Kurt startles. “How do you know?”

Blaine’s ears turn burgundy. “I heard the manager calling you to the till, once.”

“Ah?”

“Yeah.”

Kurt is blushing, Blaine is blushing, the only thing not blushing in this instant in the store is the evergreen branches.

“Anyway,” Kurt says, lifting the massive wreath--seriously, it almost reaches his waist--, “back to topic?”

“Still not convinced that you should get rid of me?” Blaine asks, helping Kurt to put it upright, wheel-like.

“That’s the farthest thing from my mind,” Kurt replies and Blaine smiles shyly.

“If you must know, this year, for Christmas, it’s just my mother and I,” Blaine explains, “and I wanted to give my mother a cause to smile and celebrate.”

“That is very sweet of you,” Kurt says, “and I know it sounds cliché, but I am sorry for your l--”

“Oh, Dad’s not dead,” Blaine exclaims, perhaps a bit too loud. “He just … isn’t around anymore.”

“Still sorry.”

“Appreciated,” Blaine replies with a nod. “Sooo, to make her happy, I have decided to be a bit … crafty.”

“Crafty?”

“Crafty,” Blaine repeats with a self-satisfied smile. “By making a Christmas tree out of wreaths.”

Kurt’s eyebrows reach for his hairline. “How does that work?”

Blaine takes his phone out, typing away before holding it up for Kurt to see.

Sure enough, Kurt can see on screen a [picture ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/18/73/a8/1873a805b92d06b949ca9cf7edc8310a.jpg)of three wreaths tied together onto a chandelier, their different sizes imitating the shape of a Christmas tree.

Kurt whistles slowly. “Wow,” he comments, returning the phone to Blaine’s hand--and if he lets his fingers linger for a moment or two, it’s completely accidental. “That’s crafty, no doubt about it!”

Blaine smiles, returning his gaze to the screen. “The thing is, we don’t have a chandelier like that, so I had to find a way to make it stand on the ground, with a metallic structure, like this,” he says, showing yet another picture, and Kurt can see the metallic tubes holding the wreaths like a bottle rack.

“I see,” he says before frowning. “So, the massive wreath?”

“Ah,” Blaine replies, “that’s to hide the presents that I will put in the middle of it all.”

“Like a nest of presents?”

Blaine’s smile is blinding in this moment. “Exactly!”

Kurt can’t help but smile back at him, it’s that contagious. “That sounds like a very sweet idea.”

“I am a sweet guy,” Blaine says, rocking on his heels.

“I bet.”

“Um …”

Kurt sighs. “I’m sorry, this time I was too forward and--”

“Want to be forward together?”

“Beg your pardon?”

“I mean,” Blaine clears his throat, “do you want to … I don’t know, grab a coffee? After the holidays? Before school picks up again, since I don’t even know where you go to school. Oh my god, you’re in college, aren’t you? I’m so stupid, forgive m--”

“I would love to.”

Blaine opens wide eyes, closing his mouth on yet another apology.

One thing is sure, they are both very good at that.

“Really?” Blaine finally asks, fingers tightening around the wheel of evergreen.

“Really,” Kurt says, smiling shyly as he slides his fingers down the curve to brush them against Blaine’s.

“I will--I will give you my number, since I won’t be coming back, this time I promise,” Blaine babbles, fingers flying across his phone to enter a new contact. “And we’ll arrange that d--that outing?”

“You can call it a date, you know.”

“A date,” Blaine repeats, beaming at Kurt.

Best. Christmas. Job. Ever.

 

 


End file.
